musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Jennifer Lopez
Jennifer Lopez, née Jennifer Lynn Lopez et plus connue sous le nom de J.Lo, est une chanteuse, actrice, danseuse et productrice américaine. Biographie à venir... Carrière cinématographique Voici la liste de ses films les plus connus : *1997 : **''Selena'' - Selena Quintanilla-Pérez **''Anaconda'' - Terri Flores *1998 : Hors d'atteinte - Karen Sisco *2001 : **''Un Mariage Trop Parfait'' - Marie Fiores **''Angel Eyes'' - Sharon Pogue *2002 : **''Plus jamais'' - Slim Hiller **''Coup de foudre à Manhattan'' - Marisa Ventura *2004 : Shall We Dance? - Paulina *2005 : **''Sa mère ou moi !'' - Charlotte "Charlie" Cantilini **''Une vie inachevée'' - Jean Gilkyson *2006 : Les Oubliées de Juarez - Lauren Adrian *2010 : Le plan B - Zoé *2012 : Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant - Holly *2013 : Parker - Leslie Carrière musicale 'On the 6 (1999)' right|200px #If You Had My Love #Should've Never #Too Late #Feelin' So Good #Let's Get Loud #Could This Be Love #No me Ames (duo avec Marc Anthony) (Tropical Remix) #Waiting for Tonight #Open Off My Love #Promise Me You'll Try #It's Not That Serious #Talk About Us Cory Rooney. – 3:53 #No Me Ames (duo avec Marc Anthony) (Ballad Version) #Una Noche Mas #Baila #Theme From Mahogory (Do You Know Where You're Going to) 'J.Lo (2001)' right|200px #Love Don't Cost a Thing #I'm Real #Play #Walking on Sunshine #Ain't It Funny #Cariño #Come Over #We Gotta Talk #That's Not Me #Dance with Me #Secretly #I'm Gonna Be Alright #That's the Way #Dame (Touch Me) (duo avec Chayanne) #Si Ya Se Acabó 'This Is Me...Then' right|200px #Still #Loving You #I'm Glad #The One #Dear Ben #All I Have (duo avec LL Cool J) #Jenny from the Block (duo avec Styles & Jadakiss) #Again #You Belong To Me #I've Been Thinkin #Baby I Love U ! #The One (version 2) #I'm Gonna Be Alright (feat. Nas) 'Rebirth' right|200px #Get Right #Step Into My World #Hold You Down (duo avec Fat Joe) #Whatever You Wanna Do #Cherry Pie #I Got U #Still Around #Ryde Or Die #I, Love #He'll Be Back #(Can't Believe) This Is Me #Get Right (duo avec Fabolous) 'Como Ama una Mujer' right|200px #Qué Hiciste #Me Haces Falta #Como Ama una Mujer #Te Voy A Querer #Porque Te Marchas #Por Arriesgarnos (duo avec Marc Anthony) #Tú #Amarte Es Todo #Apresúrate #Sola #Adiós #Quien será 'Brave' right|200px #Stay Together #Forever #Hold It Don't Drop It #Do It Well #Gotta Be There #Never Gonna Give Up #Mile in these Shoes #The Way It Is #Be Mine #I Need Love #Wrong When You're Gone #Brave #Do It Well (duo avec Ludacris) 'Love?' right|200px #On the Floor (duo avec Pitbull) #Good Hit #I'm Into You (duo avec Lil Wayne) #(What Is) Love? #Run The World #Papi #Until It Beats No More #One Love #Invading My Mind #Villain #Starting Over #Hypnotico 'AKA' right|200pxC'est le 8ème album studio de J.Lo. "AKA" est l'acronyme de Also Known As. Il est sorti le 13 juin 2014. #A.K.A. (featuring T.I.) #First Love #Never Satisfied #I Luh Ya Papi (featuring French Montana) #Acting Like That (featuring Iggy Azalea) #Emotions #So Good #Let It Be Me #Worry No More (featuring Rick Ross) #Booty (featuring Pitbull) #Tens (featuring Jack Mizrahi) #Troubeaux (featuring Nas) #Expertease (Ready Set Go) #Same Girl (featuring French Montana) Vie personnelle Pendant des années, la vie amoureuse de Jennifer Lopez était détaillée dans la presse people puisqu'elle changeait souvent de compagnon. Elle est sortie avec P.Diddy et Ben Affleck. Et elle a été marié trois fois : *en 1997 : Ojani Noa, chef cuisinier cubain *en 2001 : Cris Judd, danseur-chorégraphe *de 2004 à 2011 : Marc Anthony, acteur et chanteur avec qui elle a eu des jumeaux : Max et Emme en 2008. De 2011 à juin 2014, elle fut en couple avec Casper Smart, un de ses danseurs. Anecdotes Sa chanson Dance Again a été reprise dans la série musicale Glee en mash-up avec Americano de Lady Gaga . Galerie Photoshoot Jennifer Lopez 1.jpg Sortie Jennifer-Lopez-2012.jpg JLo.jpg Vidéo clip On the 6 thumb|left|270 px|If You Had My Love thumb|right|270 px|No Me Ames (ft. Marc Anthony) J.Lo thumb|left|270 px|Love Don't Cost a Thing thumb|right|270 px|Ain't It Funny This Is Me...Then thumb|left|270px|Jenny From The Blockthumb|right|270px|All I Have (ft. LL Cool J) Rebirth thumb|left|270px|Get Right Como Ama una Mujer thumb|left|270 px|Qué Hiciste thumb|right|270 px|Me Haces Falta Brave thumb|left|270 px|Do It Well thumb|right|270 px|Hold It Don't Drop It Love? thumb|left|270px|On The Floor (ft. Pitbull) thumb|right|270px| I'm Into You (ft. Lil Wayne) thumb|left|270px|Papi Dance Again...The Hits thumb|left|270px|Dance Again (ft. Pitbull) thumb|right|270px|Goin' In (ft. Flo Rida) AKA thumb|left|270 px|I luh ya Papi (feat. French Montana) thumb|right|270 px|First Love Autre collaboration thumb|left|270 px|Alive (BO "Plus jamais") thumb|right|270 px|Quizás, Quizás, Quizás (ft. Andrea Bocelli) thumb|left|270 px|We Are One (Ole Ola) (ft. Pitbull & Claudia Leitte) - FIFA 2014 Bande Annonce thumb|left|270px|Selena rhumb|right|270px|Un mariage trop parfait thumb|left|270 px|Angel Eyes thumb|right|270 px|Coup de foudre à Manhattan thumb|left|270 px|Shall we dance? thumb|right|270 px|Sa mère ou moi ! thumb|left|270 px|Un vie inachevée thumb|right|270 px|Les Oubliées de Juarez thumb|left|270 px|Le Plan B Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins